Memories
by BlueDragonIsAwesome
Summary: Kid can't seem to forget Maka even after she's moved on. His memories of her won't seem to go away. What does he remember? One-Shot AU


**(Author's Notes: In this story, you need to note a few things... **

**Italics = flashbacks.**

**He = referring to Kid. **

**She = referring to Maka.**

** The Boy = referring to Kid.**

**~ = change between past and present.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the story~!)**

* * *

><p>He walked down the wet streets, his hands jammed into his pockets.<p>

"_Kid! Look at the rainbow! It's so beautiful…" She pointed to the sky. "Maka, you say that every time we come here," the boy chuckled. "I know," she stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed. "But I still love you," he kissed her nose sweetly as she smiled._

The boy continued strolling through the rain. Everyone was inside enjoying themselves as he walked by a store window. He glanced at his reflection, and then looked away as if it were too much for him to handle.

"_Erm, Kid… I made this for you," she pushed a square box into his arms. "Huh? You didn't have to," he opened it to see a rough-looking cake that was burnt a bit on the edges. The icing said 'Happy Birthday Kid!' He then noticed that some of her fingers were bandaged, "Oh Maka, are you okay?" He grabbed her hand to inspect it. "I'm fine! I wanted to make it just right for you…" She stated sheepishly. He smiled at her and showed his gratitude, "Thanks so much, Maka!" _

Kid sauntered miserably past a large culinary business called Death Diner as a large man came into view. He pushed past the boy without a single word; almost knocking him onto the ground. The man seemed to be in a big hurry.

"_Maka, you're hair isn't symmetrical! Let me fix it, please!" The boy was kneeling on the ground with a pleading expression. "I don't know…" She backed away a bit. "It'll only take a minute!" He moved toward her and started brushing her hair. The girl was blushing from embarrassment and since he was a bit too close. Minutes passed before he uttered, "You're so beautiful…" She looked at him oddly before he kissed her pleasantly. _

He walked into a local bar and took a seat beside the bartender. "The usual?" The man asked as he wiped a cup clean. "Yeah," the boy said quietly. In a few moments, the bartender handed him a nice cocktail. He drank it up quickly and the bartender gave him a new one.

"_What happens after we die?" a girl asked in a soft voice. "Huh?" "You're really smart, so I thought you'd know…" She looked at him thoughtfully. "Don't worry about that," He said sternly."Why not?" She stared at him unhappily. "I won't let you die," He whispered seriously. She laughed it off, "Haha, you're such a joker Kid!" _

"Another one already? You must be thinking too much," the bartender gave the boy his fifth cocktail; which he gulped down swiftly. "You sure you're getting enough rest?" The man inquired as he filled up Kid's cup. The boy had bags under his eyes and looked restless. He didn't respond, and took his time drinking it this time.

"_What're you doing over there?" He inquired as he moved over to watch the girl climb the tree. "Huh? Oh, Kid… I was just trying to get something of mine that caught on the tree," She replied somewhat nervously. "Be careful! I'm coming up," he walked over to the tree. "Uh, no, I can get it!" Her foot slid off of the branch. "H-Huh?" before she fell, she grabbed onto the branch with her arms. Kid happened to be under her and looked up to see under her skirt. He blushed furiously as she got back onto the tree, "Are you alright Kid?" _

"Are you still thinking about her?" The bartender asked. His ruby eyes glinting with worry. "You need to forget about her. Find a new girl…" The man was about to continue as Kid abruptly stood up, "Soul, I'll do what I want." "Sorry… I'm your best friend and I'm only trying to help." The boy put a sum of money on the counter and strolled out of the bar.

"_I love you, Maka…" The boy hugged her. "Kid…" She smiled at him. "You love me too right?" he pulled away to look at her. "Of course," she responded. "Say it," he urged teasingly as he rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks symmetrically. "Love you…" She blushed. "No, you have to say 'I love you' then my name," he joked. She blushed even more, "I love you, Death the Kid!" The boy then couldn't control himself and kissed her passionately for what seemed hours. _

Kid stumbled through the still rainy streets without purpose. He was headed back to his mansion subconsciously.

"_I love you Kid," the girl murmured under the covers. "Say it louder," the boy said as he touched her. "I love you Kid!" she practically shouted to him. He had taken her that night._

He stumbled to the wall and pressed both hands over his heart. The memories were suffocating.

"_What the hell are you doing!" Kid saw several boys push Maka to the ground and saw them kick her numerous times. Kid rushed over and punched the boys that hurt her. He could only see red. They tried to run, but Kid pulled them back; punching and kicking them. Once he thought they got what he deserved, he ran to Maka who was shivering and crying on the ground. "Maka, I'm here…!" He embraced her in a comforting hug. "I'm here; it's going to be okay…" _

He walked into his mansion; struggling up the stairs. "You went out to drink again…" his sister lamented from the upstairs. He didn't say anything and continued his trek. "Kid, you can't live like this forever…" She attempted. "Liz… I can live however I please," he half slurred. Their younger sister peered from her room as they prepared to argue again. "Kid, she's not coming back!" "Shut up! You don't know that!" "Of course I do! She's dead! Long gone!" She exploded. "Shut up!" He ran past her to his room; tripping several times.

"_Morning," he said to her lovingly as she made breakfast. He had just gotten up. "Morning," she replied cheerfully. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "How did you sleep?" Despite what they'd been through, she blushed and said, "I slept well. How do you want your eggs?" He responded, "Not scrambled! Symmetrical, please!" She laughed at his childish habits. _

He slammed the door loudly and flopped onto his bed. He rolled around restlessly. He couldn't sleep when she was on his mind. In fact, he didn't sleep at all anymore.

_The girl walked down Death City's streets and waited for the stop light to indicate that it was safe to pass. As it turned green, the girl strolled across as a car she didn't see sped through. It didn't stop for the light and hit her._

The boy's phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn't want to pick up but did so anyway. "Ello?" He slurred into the line. "Kid? Have you been drinking?" A friendly voice asked. The boy recognized this as Black*Star; one of his best friends. "Yeah," he replied; not really in the mood to talk. "If you're still thinking about her, you need to stop… I know it's eating you up. Me and Tsubaki are really worried and—"His voice disappeared as the boy hung up, annoyed.

_She was rushed into the emergency room. As soon as the boy heard about it he hurried to the hospital and told the doctors he needed to see her. They refused him and ended up forcing him to stay in the waiting room. He waited anxiously for her to come out safely, and he perked up as he heard the doors open. A doctor waddled in solemnly and said, "I'm sorry…" _

He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. The pitter-patter of the rain wouldn't stop. His memories wouldn't stop flooding back…

_He watched as they put her coffin into the grave. His heart ached more and more. It wouldn't go away. His only love was being put in her grave… The tombstone read: _

_Maka Albarn_

_1992-2010_

_A Great Person_

He rolled over and let a tear shed. _Maka… I love you so much it hurts… _

"_Maka was the greatest thing that happened to me…" the boy spoke to the crowd gathered for the funeral. "She was my light…My angel…My love… We all know how great of a person she was... She's the person who deserved this least. Maka was beautiful in both body and soul… I can only wish that she was still here now…" _

"Maka…Please come back to me… I want you. No, I need you… Maka…" He pleaded restively. Nothing happened and he slouched back onto the bed. "I can't be happy without her… She was my happiness. Not even symmetry pleases me now…"

The boy cried and cried, and nothing happened. He pleaded with all his might and tried to drink it all away. Years passed and he still wasn't able to forget her. His one true love… No one else came even close. Over time, his friends lost hope in helping him, and tried to ignore his hang-over.

Still, the boy loved the girl. He couldn't forget her. He grew older and still wanted her. Over all the years he knew one thing for sure, he would_ never_ be able to forget her.

* * *

><p><strong>(More Author's Notes: I hope it wasn't too bad and it was easy to understand. Reviews greatly appreciated ^.^)<strong>


End file.
